Ash and Misty: The Married Years
by LeaforaLace
Summary: Follow Ash and Misty's life as husband and wife. All the romance, all the humor, all the friendship, and more.
1. Chapter 1

_Ash and Misty: The Married Years_

Chapter One.

Summary: Follow Ash and Misty's life as husband and wife. All the romance, all the humor, all the friendship, and more.

Ash was Pokemon Master for a year, but decided to give up his title to live a peaceful life with Misty in Pallet Town and took up part-time Pokemon researching. He is still well-known as being the youngest Pokemon Master in history. Misty left the Cerulean Gym to Marina, an old friend and water-lover like herself, who also lived there with her boyfriend, Marcello. Though Marina could never begin to fill the shoes of Misty, well-established Waterflower legend and now former Gym leader of the Cerulean Gym, she still kept the Gym in tip-top shape and was proving to be a great gym leader nonetheless. Misty still oversees some of the major details of the gym from home, and visits to help out from time to time.

Character Ages:

Ash / 21

Misty / 22

Brock / 26

May / 20

Drew / 23

Dawn / 19

Paul / 21

* * *

><p>Misty walked into the kitchen to see her husband Ash at the table, eating his breakfast. And being Ash, of course, he ate it quite messily. Just as Ash was in the middle of consuming a piece of his pancake, Misty giggled, capturing Ash's attention for a second.<p>

"Oh, hey Mist," He said with his mouth full. Misty couldn't believe that he's still kept his eating habits from when he was 10 years old. At 21, you'd think Ash would have better table manners by now. But Misty didn't care . . . most of the time. It was one of his quirks that she couldn't help but love secretly.

She took a seat across from him on the table. She put her elbows on the table, rested her chin in her hands, sighing happily. By then, Ash had pretty much stopped eating.

"You seem happy today," He flashed her his sweet boyish-like grin.

"Very much so," She replied. "It's hard to believe that we got married only a few weeks ago. It seems like just yesterday when we were kids, and you were always getting yourself into stupid situations, and I always had to help you."

"Hey, I was ten, give me a break. And you're right, it is hard to believe. But I'm glad that we got married, and I've never been happier since then."

"What do you mean?"

"We're married, we're together. You're... mine." Ash smiled sweetly. "No other man can have you"

"Oh Ash, even if we weren't married, you're the only man that can have me," Misty winked.

"Good"

"You know," Misty started. "Now that we're talking about relationships, and when we were ten and eleven, then I just have to say, you were soo oblivious back then. Well, you still kind of are sometimes... Anyways, I showed clear signs of liking you more than a friend, you know."

"Like I said, I was only 10. But you're right, I can be a bit dense at times . . ." He laughed.

"Don't I know it," Misty joked.

Ash nodded and took Misty's hand in his own from across the table.

"You are the most important thing in my life. And I'm so lucky to have a girl like you. You could have been with anybody, and you chose me. And you're beautiful. You turned out to be the most beautiful Sensational sister of them all, not that you weren't pretty when we were young, but you know what I mean. Anyways, I can't tell you enough how much you mean to me"

Misty's eyes started to water, "Oh Ash, that is so sweet. _I'm _lucky to have _you. _I love you so much."

"Ya, but I probably love you more," Ash smiled in an almost challenging way.

"Oh ya?"

"Ya."

"You sure about that Mr. Pokemon Master?" Misty smirked.

"Oh yeah."

Misty got up from her seat and straddled herself on Ash's lap, and kissed him passionately. Ash opened his mouth as she slipped her tongue in and put all her love and effort into it. After a couple minutes, they broke apart, breathless.

Ash was breathing heavily, speechless.

"Now what do you say?" Misty smiled.

"Well... maybe it's a tie," Misty giggled. "Good answer Mr. Pokemon Master." She ended her sentence with one last tender kiss.

She saddled herself more conveniently onto Ash's lap, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "So, how has work been lately?"

Ash smiled, placing his right hand underneath her thigh and stroking it gently. "It's been good. I've been studying the different types of Evee evolutions, especially Leafeon and Glaceon, since they are both newly discovered."

"That's great Ash." Misty kissed his neck tenderly. "I can't believe you've come to be so smart. Never would have believed it when we were younger" She laughed good-naturedly.

"Ha ha," He smiled. He leaned down to kiss Misty on the lips, when she shot up abruptly. Ash groaned to himself.

"I almost forgot to tell you, Ash!" She said, rushing over to the living room where a stack of mail was on an end table. She flipped through them and pulled out an already opened envelope. She walked back into the kitchen, taking back her seat on Ash's lap and handed it to him. "It's a card from Dawn!"

Misty pulled out the card from the envelope and waved it in front of Ash's face, but before he grabbed it, she blurted out, "Dawn's getting married, Ash! It's an invitation to her wedding!" Misty smiled, excitedly. Her and Dawn had become pretty good friends over the years, and she was excited to see that she found that special someone.

"Wow, that's great! But wait, who is she marrying?"

"You'll never guess, Ash," Misty smiled, excited with this little secret that would surely surprise him.

"So tell me, then."

"I believe a little persuasion is in order, my darling husband," Misty joked, leaning towards him seductively. _I love it when she calls me her husband_, Ash thought. They had only gotten married a few weeks ago and were still getting used to their exciting new titles of husband and wife.

Ash smirked and pressed his lips to hers passionately. He loved her so much, and was very proud to be her husband. _I'm so lucky to have her as a wife. _He licked her bottom lip, and Misty allowed him full entrance as his tongue explored every corner of her mouth while Misty let out small moans of pleasure. He didn't realize how long they had been kissing, until Misty pulled back with a giggle. "You have definitely persuaded me. Now, don't you want me to tell you?"

"Tell me what . . ." Ash said absent-mindedly while brushing his lips against her soft skin with small kisses.

"Who Dawn is marrying!"

"Oh ya" Ash stopped for a moment, "Who is it?"

". . . Paul!"

Ash almost fell over in his seat. "Paul! But, he's horrible! And when did they even start dating?"

"They haven't been dating for too long, but Dawn said he's really changed. She's always talking about all the sweet gestures he's been doing for her."

"Why didn't I know about this?"

"She knew you would get mad, since you basically despise Paul. But I spoke to him on video chat one day, and he really seems to have changed quite a bit."

"He would need to change much more than a 'bit' to be a nice guy."

"Ash . . . Just give him a chance. It was hard for me to believe at first, too!" Misty said.

"Well, I just . . . I just hope he'll treat Dawn right."

Misty chuckled, "Ash you act like she's our daughter! She's nineteen, so she can take care of herself, anyways."

Ash laughed too, but they soon became a bit nervous and embarrassed. They had never brought up the subject of having kids of their own . . . yet.

"Anyways," Misty said, breaking the awkward silence. "Dawn asked me to be her maid of honor, for which I am truly honored," She grinned.

"That's great, Misty! And really nice of her, too."

"It is! And Paul actually asked _you_ to be his best man."

"Seriously? Wow . . . that's a little.. surprising"

"And very nice of _him, _Ash. Just give him a chance! You're going to be his Best Man wether you like it or not!" Misty replied good-heartedly.

"Alright, alright.. I trust yours and Dawn's judgement. Well, most of the time," Ash laughed.

"And what is _that _supposed to mean, Ash?"

"Oh uh, nothing!" Misty giggled, knowing she wasn't really all that mad.

"So you're the Maid of Honor and I'm the Best Man, huh?" Ash smiled, kissing her cheek.

Misty giggled at his excitement.

"It's not like we're the ones getting married Ash. We already got married. This is Dawn's big day."

"And Paul's!"

"Oh now you're standing up for Paul." Misty raised an eyebrow playfully.

"Well I'm just saying, it's his big day too."

"Yes, but it's always bigger for the girl. Everything has to be perfect. The perfect dress, the perfect venue, the flower arrangements, guests, food, waiters to serve the guests, the finest silverware, the perfect cake, the music, the dance-floor, the-"

"Misty, slow down! I don't need another repeat," Ash smiled timidly putting his hands up.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean for our wedding, you were going crazy like this too, and-"

"Crazy?" Misty grew irritated. "Well, excuse me for trying to plan our perfect wedding."

"No, I didn't mean it like th-"

"I mean, excuse _me_ for not hitching us plane tickets to Viridian for one of those quick, twenty minute weddings."

"Mist, I'm sorry. I truly appreciate everything you've done to make our wedding perfect." He said, stroking the back of her thigh again. "Though all you needed to do was be there to make it perfect."

Misty tried to hold her annoyed tone, but she could never stay mad at Ash for long. Especially with the tingly, pleasant sensation from his hands as they stroked ever softly and sensual against her skin.

"I'm sorry for freaking out," She said.

"No worries, I know you're passionate about weddings and all," He said, kissing the top of her chest.

Misty closed her eyes in pleasure, "Mmm, I love you Ash."

"I love you too, Mist."

"I think we should take this to the couch, yes?" Misty smiled.

Ash smirked and picked her up bridal style, causing Misty to giggle, and rested her gently on the couch and looked at her beauty. He quickly lowered himself on top of her and put his arm around her waist, while she put pressed her hands on his neck and pulled his lips to hers. He deepened the kiss, and bit her lip lightly. She gasped as his tongue slipped into her mouth and they continued to kiss passionately, their love in every kiss. Ash felt around Misty's bare midsection, since her top didn't cover that area, which he was definitely grateful for. He grazed his fingertips against her warm skin, sending shivers up Misty's spine. His hand slid up to her top as he tugged at it and slipped it over her head. To his delight she wasn't wearing a bra. She usually didn't when lounging around the house. He took a second to breath, then moved his mouth down to lead a trail of kisses from her neck, down to her breast. Misty moaned in pleasure as he playfully sucked and swirled his tongue around her nipple. "Ash . . . " He looked up at her for a second. "Don't stop!" She said, starting to get irritated. He kissed her lips tenderly. "Calm down Mist, I won't." He laughed and brought his tongue back down. He used his hand to caress her other breast, trying to give both equal pleasure. Ash smiled against her nipple as he felt Misty fumble with his boxers. Thankfully he wore only his boxers while lounging around the house, unless guests were over. After successfully removing every piece of clothing on the both of them, Ash spread Misty's legs gently and entered her. As he thrust in and out, Misty grasped tightly on his messy, raven hair as she let out gasps of pleasure. 10 seconds later, Misty met her climax and sighed in enormous pleasure as she let it out. Shortly after Ash followed suit, causing Misty to orgasm again. Suddenly they both lost all sense of balance and fell off the couch. "Ow," Misty said, putting a hand to her head. Ash sat up and they both looked at each other lovingly before bursting into a fit of giggles.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters whatsoever.


	2. The Trip to Sinnoh

_Ash and Misty: The Married Years_

Chapter Two.

Character Ages:

Ash / 21

Misty / 22

Brock / 26

May / 20

Drew / 23

Dawn / 19

Paul / 21

* * *

><p>"Misty! Are you ready to go yet?" Ash called upstairs, annoyed at how long she was taking to pack.<p>

"Almost! Mew, don't be so impatient."

Ash groaned.

"Pika Pikachupi pikachu?"

"I don't know why Misty's taking so long, Pikachu. I think women just take forever to get ready," Ash said the last part in a slight whisper. Pikachu nodded.

Ash sighed and slumped onto the couch. But his frown soon turned into a smile when he remembered all the hot nights he and Misty had 'spent on it.' He suddenly started replaying the sexy images in his head.

"Well, now what are we smiling about Mr. Pokemon Master?" Ash looked up to see his wife standing in front of him, winking as he blushed for a second. When he gained back his confidence he smirked, placing his hands on Misty's bare waist. "You know Mist," He tried his best seductive tone, "I think we have a few minutes to spare."

"Ash, you're the one who wanted me to hurry up!" Misty said, stepping aside. "Besides, we really don't have any minutes to spare. We have to catch our flight to Sinnoh!"

_Dang, guess it didn't work, _Ash thought to himself. _Mist always gets me with _her _seductive tone no matter what! Even when I was at work she got me into my office for that hot make-out session..._

_"_Ash... hello?" Misty waved her hands in front of his face and he quickly snapped back to the present. "Okay, okay," Ash sighed, standing up to help Misty with her suitcases. They put them in the back of the car where his already were. Ash slid into the driver's seat and Misty in shot gun while Pikachu took his place in her lap.

"We're meeting May and Drew at the airport, right?" Ash asked, pulling out of the driveway. (A/N: The reason May and Drew are in Kanto in the first place, is because they traveled here for a couples contest a few days ago. They are both pretty semi-famous in the contest world, mostly known for being in couples contests.)

"Yep! I'm so excited to see them, it's been a while," Misty replied.

"Me too! I hope they're doing good."

"Well last time I checked, they seemed to be very happy together," Misty smiled. "But, not as happy as _we _are together, I'm sure," She said, rubbing Ash's arm lovingly. He looked over at her and took one arm off the steering wheel to stroke her cheek for a second. "I definitely agree."

"Oh, don't forget to turn on the GPS, Ash!"

"I hate that stupid thing," He said. "Why did we have to buy it? It's a waste of money"

"We had to buy it because you're horrible with directions! We can't be getting lost and taking your stupid "short-cuts" this time Mr. Pokemon Master. We really need to get our flight!"

"Pika pi pikachu," Pikachu agreed.

"Fine." Ash groaned, turning the wretched device on which was centered in the middle of the car's dashboard. "But why do we need to get to Sinnoh a whole week before the wedding even starts?"

"Dawn wants me and May to help her pick out her wedding dress, which takes quite a long time for any woman, and I'm guessing especially for Dawn," Misty giggled good-heartedly. "Plus, she wanted to spend some time with all of us. And then of course, there's the rehearsal dinner."

"Alright, but I'm still a little skeptical about Paul," Ash said.

"All the more reason to talk to him and Dawn! I think he really has changed and Dawn speaks so highly of him now. It's really quite sweet."

"I guess," Ash shrugged.

Misty sighed, then remembered something, "Oh, I think you'll be going to this beautiful golf course with Drew, Paul, and Brock tomorrow!"

"Why? And I have no idea how to golf, Mist!" Ash said, feeling a bit nervous.

Misty giggled, "It's okay Ash, it's just a friendly little game, not a competition. And it's so you guys can hang out while me and May look at wedding dresses with Dawn."

"Well I guess golfing could be kinda fun. I might even have a natural talent for it!" Ash grinned widely. Misty smiled at her husband's enthusiasm. Even though he was twenty one now, he still possessed the excitement from when he was ten.

"Don't go getting too cocky now, Mr. Pokemon Master," Misty waved her finger.

A few hours later, Ash and Misty arrived at the Viridian City Airport. They pulled their suitcases out of the back and locked up the car.

"Shit," Misty said.

"What? What's wrong?" Ash asked.

"Um..." Misty sweat-dropped, feeling quite embarrassed for the both of them. "We brought our car to the airport."

Ash and Pikachu looked confused, "So?"

"So, how are we gonna get it back to our house? We're going to board a plane soon, if you haven't noticed."

"Oh, uh ya... shit," Ash said, putting his hand behind his head, embarrassed that he didn't know what Misty was talking about the first time.

"If you have no one to bring your car back home, then you can leave it in the long-term parking area over there," Said a voice. Ash and Misty turned around to see some man who worked at the airport pointing to a large parking area, separated from the main one they were in.

"Oh, thank you, sir!" Misty said, smiling. Ash simply nodded and they got back into the car, and parked in the lot where the man pointed too. They stepped out of the car again and grabbed their suitcases, Pikachu helping them.

"Hi, you guys!" Said a girl's voice. The married couple turned around. "May! Drew!" Misty set down her suitcase as May ran up to her and gave her a big hug. "It's so nice to see you!" May smiled at Misty. "You too, Ash!"

"Nice to see you too, May," Ash smiled then turned towards Drew, "Hey Drew, how have you been?"

"Been good," He nodded. "What about you and Misty?"

"We've been great!"

They all headed into the airport, going up escalators, passing security systems, until they reached the appropriate gate. They stepped onto the plane, where Misty and May sat together in one row, while Ash and Drew sat next to each other behind them, with Pikachu in Ash's lap. Ash was having a good time talking with Drew, but the loud squeals coming from Misty and May were starting to bug the both of them. It's as if they thought the guys couldn't hear them at all.

"Oh my god! I can't believe he did that!"

"I know! And one time I made a joke where I said I wanted him to buy me a bra, but he thought I was serious! Next thing I know, Ash comes home with a bra two sizes to small! You can guess how mad I was. I mean, how small does he think my breasts are? He is so dense sometimes," Misty said, and they both burst out laughing. They were happy to be talking again. They both loved their husbands, but they both knew they would go insane if they didn't have their girl talk once in a while.

Meanwhile, Ash and Drew were listening to their conversation from behind. As soon as Misty told the whole bra story, Ash grew red and put his hand behind his head in embarrassment as Drew tried very hard to stifle a laugh. "Wow Ash, Misty's right, you are dense," He whispered.

"Shut up, Drew," Ash hissed.

"One time Drew had a bouquet of roses waiting for me in our bedroom. He walked in with me, and before I could so much as look at the roses, he pulled me onto his lap and sat on the roses by accident. And apparently, the roses still had thorns on them because he just picked them from our neighbor's yard! Well, that's what he gets. But still, poor Drew.. I had to pull his pants down and pull out all the tiny thorns that were stuck in his butt.." May said, and both the girls burst out laughing again.

Ash turned to Drew, who's face was as red as roses. Ash couldn't help himself, he burst out laughing along with the girls.

"Shut up, Ash!" Drew yelled.

May and Misty turned around and peeked their heads above the seats to look at the two. "Are you listening to our conversation?" Misty raised an eyebrow.

"No!" Ash and Drew quickly said in unison. Misty gave them a look that said she did not believe a word they said.

Ash was the first to speak, "Okay, yes, but.. how could we not? You two were being so loud!"

"I know!" Drew agreed. "God, you girls sound like squealing thirteen year olds!"

"You need to be more quiet," Ash said.

"You guys were the ones laughing and yelling like maniacs," Misty said simply.

"You were telling personal and embarrassing stories of us!" Drew said, still embarrassed.

"We're married women, that's what we do from time to time," Misty winked at the two.

"Exactly," May agreed with a laugh.

"Oh ya, well maybe I'll tell Drew an embarrassing story about _you, _Misty," Ash challenged immaturely. The death glare he knew all too well from his wife told him that married men don't tell embarrassing stories about their wives.. unless they want to be hurt. Usually Misty didn't get all squealing, girly, and gossipy unless she was around her closest girl friends. It always annoyed him, but obviously Misty would need to hang out with the girls once in a while. Just like he needed some guy time.

Misty and May went back to their squealing girl talk, while this time Ash and Drew just tried to block it out.

"So, are you excited to go golfing tomorrow?" Drew asked.

"Uh, sure... ya, golf sounds cool," Ash smiled weakly.

"Never played, huh?" Drew smirked.

"Uh, ya," Ash replied, a bit embarrassed.

"Don't worry man, it won't be that hard."

"You know how to play?" Ash asked, surprised.

"Well, I'm really pro at mini golf if I do say so myself. So I'll probably have a knack for real golfing, too," Drew smirked.

"Well I suck at mini golf..." Ash admitted.

"Oh. I wish you good luck then," Drew shrugged. Ash sweat-dropped. He didn't want to look like an idiot in front of all of his friends. But then, how hard could golf _really _be?

A few hours later and everyone arrived at the Sinnoh airport. They were all a bit tired, but not so much that they couldn't be excited to see the rest of their friends waiting for them at the gate.

"Hi Dawn!" Misty and May shouted right away, all of them enveloped in a group hug.

"Hi girls, it's so great to see you," Dawn smiled. Misty turned to see Paul standing right next to her with a small smile. She had to admit, she'd have to get used to seeing Paul smile.

"Hey Paul," Misty smiled at him, holding out her hand.

"Hey Misty," Paul said. But instead of shaking her hand, he pulled her in for a hug. Misty was surprised, but she returned the hug. Ash saw this and grew aggravated. Not that he didn't mind Misty hugging any of her guy friends so much, but he just didn't trust Paul.

They pulled apart, and Misty turned to Brock, and practically pounced him into a hug. He was always like a big brother to her, and she hadn't seen him in a while. (A/N: The reason Brock was in Sinnoh so early was because him and Suzie have a breeding center there as well as in the Kanto region [their main one]. They have employees that work in the Sinnoh breeding center, but they check up on it from time to time.)

"It's great to see you too, Misty," Brock laughed, returning the hug. "How have you and Ash been doing?" He asked after they broke the hug.

"Everything's been going so wonderful," Misty replied with a happy smile. "Although, Ash being Ash has been making a few goofy slip-ups here and there" They both laugh. "But that's one of the things I love about him" She blushed a bit.

"How are things with you and Suzie?"

"It's been fantastic. She really is the girl for me," Brock said, going all starry eyed as Misty laughed.

"By the way, why isn't she here?"

"One of us had to stay back at the breeding center, since it's so busy today and she offered. But don't worry, you'll all see her soon."

"I would hope so, since she's one of the bride's maids," Misty laughed and Brock joined in.

"Hey, aren't you the Maid of Honor, Misty?"

"Why yes she is," Ash interrupted, kissing Misty on the cheek from behind while wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Ash, not in front of Brock," Misty giggled at his public display of affection. She remembered a few years ago when he was shy to give her a kiss on the cheek in front of anyone. Now he usually couldn't stop with all the PDA, and as much as she loved it most of the time, it could get on her nerves once in a while.

Ash chuckled and let go, but still had one arm around her waist as he said hello to Brock.

The whole group finished saying hello to each other, except for one former Pokemon Master who didn't say hello to Paul.

"Ash, I think you should greet Paul now," Misty said, getting annoyed at her husband's relectance. "Please? He's changed. He was really nice to me when I greeted him."

"Ya, a little too nice," Ash said, feeling aggravated that Paul of all people had hugged his wife.

"It's not like that, Ash," Misty said. "Just please go say hi?"

Ash nodded his head reluctantly and walked over to Paul. "Er, nice to see you," He said, holding out his hand.

"You too, man," Paul shook his hand. "Listen, I know we have gotten off to a bad start and I wasn't the best person to you... or anybody. But I've changed, and I love Dawn. I know she's like a little sister to you, or a daughter or whatever, so I really hope we can start over." He flashed a smile, which Ash couldn't tell if it was genuine or not.

Ash felt a small squeeze from Misty, urging him to agree.

"I guess," Ash said through slightly clenched teeth.

When Paul left to go stand next to Dawn again, Misty turned to look up at Ash.

"Thanks Ash," She said sincerely, giving him a tender kiss on the lips. "I love you," She said a little too sweetly. She meant it, but her super honey-coated tone was just her way to try and keep him on track to a friendship with Paul.

Ash rolled his eyes slightly, catching on to her much too sweet tone of voice. "I love you too," He smirked against her lips, kissing her.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Pokémon or any of it's characters whatsoever.


	3. The Dress and The Golf Game

**Ash and Misty; The Married Years**

_Chapter 3_

"The Dress and the Golf Game"

Let me start by saying that I know. I'm the biggest procrastinator in the history of ever. I feel terrible for taking soooo long to update, I really do and I hope you all forgive me. If you're still not _too _mad at me to read the story, then I hope you enjoy this story! It's finally the start of a little juicy drama, so hopefully it's interesting enough. By the way, don't be afraid to give me constructive criticism - I would really love to improve my writing skills. As long as you're not _too_ rude about it, then I would really appreciate it :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon or any of its affiliates whatsoever.

Character Ages:

Ash / 21

Misty / 22

Brock / 26

May / 20

Drew / 23

Dawn / 19

Paul / 21

* * *

><p><em>*Beep beep beep beep beep*<em>

Ash and Misty's hotel room alarm in Jubilife City went off quite early that morning. Misty quickly opened her eyes, while Ash was wondering with his eyes closed why the heck the alarm had been set in the first place.

"Morning, Ash" Misty gently stroked her husband's arm after turning off the alarm.

"Mm, who set the alarm?" He said groggily, tightening his embrace around her.

"Me, of course" She giggled. "Me and May are helping Dawn find her wedding dress, remember? And you need to go golfing with the guys"

"I don't want to" He said simply, nuzzling his chin on top of her head. He tried to keep her as secure to his body as possible, as if doing so would make the day's chores go away.

"Well, you have to" Misty replied just as simply, kissing the skin on the top of his chest for a moment before releasing herself from his hold. "And I just can't wait to help Dawn pick out her wedding dress. It's like picking out my own wedding dress all over again" Her cerulean eyes grew sparkly as she stood up. Misty always loved weddings. And even after having her very own, she was still obsessed with them. They were your own personal fairytale. She had hired quite a few photographers for her wedding to make sure every moment of her fairytale was captured, and it was. She had about 5 scrapbooks devoted just to her wedding, and she made sure to frame her favorite pictures in her home. And her dress was perfect, beautiful, and completely her. She would make sure to pass it down to her and Ash's daughter. _Well, if we have one, for that matter. _Misty blushed. She definitely wanted a child or two with Ash someday... But now was too soon, she had decided. Maybe she should talk with Ash about it? _Nah, if he ever wants kids soon, he'll bring that up himself, I think. _Misty quickly decided to shake the children thoughts out of her head. She and Ash were only just newly weds. They should be focusing on their marriage right now, if anything.

She quickly took a shower, brushed her hair, and got dressed for the day. When she was finished, she looked over at Ash, who was snoring. She set the alarm (again) so Ash wouldn't sleep in and miss the golf game with the guys.

"Pika?" Misty looked at the end of the bed where Pikachu had been curled up and sleeping just like his master.

"Good morning Pikachu. I'm gonna head out to the bridal store, okay? Ash should be waking up soon, but if not feel free to give him a little thundershock" Misty winked.

"Pika Pikachu" The yellow mouse nodded and smiled.

"Oh and could you please make sure that Ash gets his lazy butt to the golf course?"

"Chu!" (sure thing) He gave Misty a thumbs up.

"Thanks Pikachu!" Misty smiled.

She hurriedly kissed Ash on the forehead and left to meet May, Dawn, and Suzie at the wedding dress store.

* * *

><p>Paul drove Ash and Drew to the luscious golf course on the outskirts of Jubilife City at exactly 1:00 pm that day. Ash was in a bad mood already (mostly because he hadn't had lunch yet), Drew was busy imagining himself creaming everyone at this sport, and Brock had called earlier saying he couldn't come for some reason which he failed to explain on the phone.<p>

As soon as they arrived at the course, Paul paid for all the renting essentials: score sheet, golf cart, and a few golf balls.

"Hey, why didn't you buy your putter?" Drew asked, still envisioning something really similar to a _mini _golf course in his mind.

"Why would I do that?" Paul scoffed, seeming to lose a bit of his "new-found niceness" from yesterday. He pulled out a cylindrical golf bag with a ton of different golf clubs, not just some putters. Drew looked like he was having a mini melt-down in his mind. He had no idea which one he was supposed to use, but of course he wouldn't let anyone _know _that. "Since you three pansies don't seem to have golf clubs, I'll share mine with you." Paul finished, looking at all their confused faces.

Meanwhile, Ash and Pikachu were getting annoyed that Paul's attitude had seemed to go back to extremely rude. Either Paul had been faking his nice disposition yesterday, or he was just having a really bad day.

They all got into the golf cart as Paul drove them (a bit too fast) to the first hole. They all hopped out and stared at the fast expanse of shaven green grass, with a few small sand pits here and there.

"Where the hell is the freaking hole?" Drew blurted out, pacing and searching for some sign of it.

"I can see you've never played this game before, grass-head" Paul sighed. "The hole is way up there where the flag is." He pointed to a spot up on a hill where the grass seemed to be even greener. "That tall pole with the flag on it is in the hole, and when we start putting, we just take it out."

"Oh, right. Psh, I knew that" Drew said while everyone sweat-dropped.

"Riggghht" Ash added sarcastically.

"You're one to talk Ash, you know absolutely nothing about golf. At least I've played."

"Ya, _mini _golf" He said under his breath. "Doesn't matter because I'm the Pokemon Master, so I can come out on top in any sport." Ash finished with a triumphant smile.

"Correction, used to be" Drew said as Ash nearly fell anime-style.

He was about to counter when Paul interrupted, "Shut up pansies, no more cat fights. Let's just get on with the game."

"Stop calling us pansies!" Drew yelled.

"Ya!" Ash agreed. Pikachu's tail began to spark a little, as it was also pretty mad at Paul.

Paul just ignored them and took his first shot with a chunky golf club. The ball sped high into the sky and landed on a good spot in the fairway (A/N: I _think _that's what it's called. I've only been golfing, like, once, haha). Paul smiled at his fantastic shot and turned to Ash.

"Your turn" He tossed the club to Ash and set a new golf ball down. Ash hesitantly walked over to the ball with the club in his hands, wishing for once in his life that he had gone shopping with the girls instead. He tried positioning his legs and hands the way Paul's were.

Meanwhile Paul seemed to have a few devious thoughts swirling around in his head. Just as Ash was about to make a shot, he interrupted. "Wait!"

"Waaa!" Ash said almost hitting himself in the foot. "What?" He asked angrily, still super hungry.

"Wait, so you've never played?" Paul gave him an astonished look as if Ash had never seen a rock in his life, or something.

"No, I thought we covered this earlier! Is that supposed to be a big deal, anyways?" Ash was confused as to why Paul was suddenly replying now.

He smirked. "Of course, man! Married men golf from time to time. It's what they do to bond with other married men! It's a sport of precision, thoughtfulness, flair, and smarts. Kind of like a Pokemon battle, but not nearly as awesome. Anyways, married men are required to know the art that is golf." Paul said, pulling out a club from the his bag and swinging it to rest on his shoulder professionally.

Ash just looked at him weirdly. _Married women are supposed to gossip and married men are supposed to play golf? Is there a book of these stupid rules or something that I could buy._ "I don't understand why I'm supposed to golf just because I'm married"

"It's just what married men do, Ash!" Paul stated, happy that Ash was falling into his trap. "And you need to be good"

"Why do I need to be good?" Ash asked, still confused about this whole idea.

"Listen Ash" Paul started to sound serious. "When married men play golf, it's like they're playing for their wives, in a way. The better you are, the more you're considered to care about them. The better you are, the more amazing your wife will seem. When I'm playing golf, I play for Dawn. When Drew golfs, he's playing for May. When you play golf, you play for Misty."

"That's ridiculous!" Drew finally spoke after his name was mentioned.

"A stupid sport should not determine how much you love your wife, or how amazing they are!" Ash argued. "I love Misty more than anything, and she is the most amazing person in the world to me. I don't need golf to prove it. I'll probably suck at it, anyways." Ash admitted, putting his head in his hands, beginning to feel very frustrated.

"Ya, same with me and May!" Drew quickly and fervently agreed.

"Come on, don't be such pansies, you two" Paul said.

"What, we're not pansies!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled from Ash's shoulder.

"Especially not me!" Said Drew.

"Then prove it" Paul scoffed.

"Arrrgh, I'll show you!" Ash yelled.

Ash grunted while he clumsily aligned himself to hit the ball. He raised the club and then brought it down as fast as he could, but instead of hitting the ball, the golf club flew out of his hands and spiraled down the hill they were on.

Paul burst out laughing, "Wow, you're worse than I thought you would be, Ash! God, shows how little you care about your scrawny wife"

"Hey!" Ash yelled, balling his hands into fists and getting in Paul's face. "Don't you ever talk about Misty that way, you son of a-"

"Ash, calm down!" Drew said, trying to hold Ash back.

"Hmph, you know Drew, I'd say May's better but her breasts have become way too big for her body. Plastic surgery? She looks like a grade A whore" Paul smirked.

"That's it!" Drew yelled. "Come on Ash, let's punch him so hard, he goes flying all the way to Kanto"

"Sounds good to me!" Ash agreed.

"Now wait a second" Paul said coolly. "I don't think you guys wanna do that"

"And why not?" Ash asked.

"The girls think I'm a saint now, especially Dawn. If they knew you punched me in the face, they wouldn't be too happy about that, now would they?"

"They won't be so mad at us once we tell them what _you _said!" Drew insisted.

"Psh, even if they believed you guys, do you want to ruin Dawn's relationship with me? She's so happy with me and so excited for the wedding. It would be a shame to see her special day ruined, wouldn't it?"

Ash growled. He hadn't hated Paul this much since he saw the way he treated his Chimchar all those years ago.

They decided to let Paul off the hook for now, but Ash decided he was definitely going to tell Misty about this later. No matter how much of a saint Paul seemed, Misty had to believe him. _She has to, I'm her husband for crying out loud!"_

* * *

><p>Misty entered the bridal shop appropriately titled "The Perfect Dress" with the subtitles underneath "If you can't find it here, you can't find it anywhere."<p>

As soon as she stepped inside, she was greeted by rows and rows of gorgeous white dresses, most of them safely inside of plastic slip covers while others adorned mannequins around the center of the establishment. In the back of her head, Misty almost wished she could pick out a gorgeous wedding dress for herself, but she was extremely happy for Dawn, and decided it would be just as fun to help her pick one out.

"Misty! Over Here!" Misty turned to see Dawn who was standing over by the dressing rooms with Suzie and May.

"Hey Dawn!" Misty walked over quickly to greet her, along with Suzie and May.

"Finally, you're here!" May laughed.

"Ya, we were about to start picking out the dresses without you!" Suzie added.

"Well, let's just say Ash had me pinned to the bed for a little while"

"Oooh, so _that's_ what happened" May wiggled her eyebrows.

"What? Oh no, not like _that_" Misty waved her hands in front of her, then quickly remembered what Suzie said. "Wait, what do you mean dress_es" _She said, emphasizing the -es.

"Well, _you_ guys need bridesmaids dresses!" Dawn chimed in. "And since this store also carries them, it's perfect!"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about the bridesmaids dresses" Misty laughed.

"Anyways, onto the bridal gown!" May said excitedly. "Where would you like to start, Dawn?"

"Hm, well I'm hoping to find a gown that has some pink embellishments on it, like pink flowers, or pink pearls, or pink sequins!"

The three girls smiled to themselves. Even though Dawn was 19, she still hadn't really lost a lot of her childhood loves, especially the color pink.

"Okay! Well, wonder where we should look for that" Suzie replied. She was right, there were a million dresses all over the huge store, where should they start?

"I guess we could ask someone who works here" Misty suggested.

"Great idea!" May agreed.

Misty looked around until she spotted someone with a name tag adjusting some wedding jewelry at a nearby glass table. She had hot pink curly hair down to her waist which contradicted her very professional navy blue pantsuit. Misty quickly walked up to the lady, "Um excuse me miss.. Rose" She said, looking at her name tag. "My friend over there, Dawn, is looking for a wedding dress with pink embellishments, would you happen to have anything like that?"

"Why of course!" The lady smiled sincerely. "We have at least 6 or 7. I'll have all of them brought over immediately!"

"Great!" Misty smiled, excited to see exactly what the dresses would look like.

Soon, all the girls were standing by the dressing room, watching Dawn try on dress after dress from a rolling clothes rack full of the white/pink gowns. After she would put on the dress in the changing stall, she would walk out onto a small carpeted platform surround by a three mirrors, so she could see every angle of the dress. Meanwhile, May, Misty, and Suzie sat on a sofa, each giving a thumbs up or thumbs down, while occasionally adding some input like, "That one looks exactly like a cupcake!" or "The bodice seems a little loose" and the like. They were all having a really great time, laughing, aweing, and going "noooo" in unison if the dress was really bad. Dawn never minded, she readily accepted the girls' input. However, they were all surprised that the clerk hadn't thrown them out yet for sounding drunk.

It was finally down to the last dress. It consisted of a V-neck strapless bodice (A/N: Think Carrie Bradshaw's Vivienne Westwood gown in Sex and the City, except, you know, way girlier) which was white with pale pink floral embroidery and a corset-style back. There was a pink bow right were the big, poofy skirt flowed out to the floor.

As soon as Dawn looked in the mirror she screamed, "Ahhh, it looks so amazing! I love it!"

Misty, May, and Suzie cheered and clapped in agreement.

"Now, onto the bridesmaids dresses!" Dawn squealed. "I saw the perfect pink sequin dresses for you guys to try on!"

The three girls on the sofa sweat dropped as Dawn brought the three dresses over. They were strapless, skin-tight, super short, and covered completely in pink sequins. To top it off there was a sash wrapped around the waist and tied into a huuge puffy bow in the back, which Misty could have sworn looked like more fabric than the actual dress had. Suzie and May seemed to think the same thing, but Dawn seemed so set on the dresses that they decided not to argue with the bride.

"Misty, how about you try on the first one!" Dawn suggested, holding out the dress to Misty.

"Good idea!" May said.

"Um, erm, okay" Misty pulled on a smile as she reluctantly grabbed the dress, and silently growling at May under her breath.

Misty slowly walked out of the dressing room feeling that if she walked too fast that her butt would be revealed for everyone to see.

"Oh, you look so gorgeous, Misty!" Dawn smiled. "Go step on the platform!"

"Alright.." Misty held onto the hem of the dress as she carefully stepped onto the carpeted platform. She smiled awkwardly and felt like everyone in the store was staring at her, which made her very uncomfortable.

Suzie stifled a small laugh at how ridiculous the dress really was. It looked like someone had slapped a ridiculous bow on a clubbing dress. She quickly stopped as soon as Misty talked, "Now, I think it's time for Suzie and May to try on the dresses"

Misty smiled victoriously as they gave her annoyed looks, and grabbed the pink dresses.

This was sure going to be an interesting wedding.

* * *

><p>Hopefully this was more enjoyable than Chapter 2, which I know was pretty boring.<p>

To_ He who is AWESOME_: I know I didn't use your idea of the "ditching the golf game and heading to the club for a bachelor party," but don't worry! I already had an idea for a chapter focused solely around the Bachelor party _and _Bachelorette party, either in Chapter 4 or 5.

And to everyone else who left nice reviews and told me to update, thank you, really! It's nice to know that people are interested in my story 3

Now, hopefully the next chapter won't take me _months_ to update. I'll definitely try harder to get it up waaayy sooner than I did this one.


	4. Arguments and Drinks for All

Um, well this is a little awkward. I sincerely apologize for my ridiculously long absence from writing this story, and from being absent from this website in general. I am literally the worst story updater to ever exist, as I basically haven't put up a chapter for this story in a whole year which is crazy and inexcusable, I know. Thank you so much to everyone who commented on this story so far and wants me to continue with it, which I hope to finally do. I'm not going to make promises anymore though, since I tend to more than often break them. I don't even know if anyone's reading this right now, anyways, since it's been such a long time and most of you by now have probably forgotten all about it. But if you are still interested in this story, and don't hate me _too _much, then here is the fourth chapter for this fic, finally (And oh god, finally is such an understatement haha). Also, if you're interested, I wrote a new one-shot a few weeks ago (my third story for this website!) so maybe go check it out? Only if you want, of course!

I apologize in advance if my writing has gotten worse, as I haven't done very much writing this past year. Hopefully it's alright, though!

* * *

><p>Character Ages: Ash  21, Misty / 22, Brock / 26, May / 20, Drew / 23, Dawn / 19, Paul / 21

_Ash and Misty: The Married Years_

Chapter Four.

As soon as Ash arrived back at the hotel room later that day, he was disappointed to see that Misty wasn't there yet. He looked at the bed to see that the covers had been folded back over the mattress and the pillows again in perfect format by one of the hotel's maids while he was gone. His hands were still clenched into fists and Paul's words from earlier began to replay in his mind. The empty pit of his hungry stomach growled, which only added to the anger. _Argh, how long does it take for Dawn to choose a wedding dress, anways? _He had his mind set on telling Misty how Paul had acted that day. She would know what to do about it, how to handle the situation. That is, if she believed him...

_She will believe me, she has to! Paul is the biggest jerk ever, he hasn't changed at all._

Ash fell back on the bed and sighed, exhausted from being so irate with Paul's extremely rude, downright nasty behavior and the fact that he had not yet eaten lunch that day and it was already four thirty. To state he was hungry was quite the understatement of the century.

"Pikapi Pikachu" The yellow mouse hopped up onto the bed beside Ash. It's ears slouched slightly as he saw the deep frustration on his master's face.

Ash turned to Pikachu and gave his best Pokémon companion a small smile, though it was slightly forced through his agitated train of thought.

"I'll be alright Pikachu," He assured his friend, then looking back up at the celing. _Paul won't be though, if he keeps up with his jerkish attitude. _It was almost like Paul had become worse through the years. He was no more well-mannered or nice than he was the day he met him. Ash didn't even know if it was possible for Paul to show any kindness or empathy, or at least true, genuine kindness. Not the "sweet" gentlemanly façade that he had apparently been fooling everyone with for at least the past year. _And even Misty believes him, too, _He thought to himself with a frown. He shuddered at the thought of how he might still be treating his Pokémon, at least when Dawn isn't around. He remembered his travels in Sinnoh, and how Paul had basically kicked Chimchar to the side, because it wasn't "strong" enough. Ash had taken it in as his own Pokémon and proved him otherwise.

He looked over at Pikachu again and pet it on the head, "Well hopefully this nightmare will be over soon. When Misty gets back I'll tell her all about it - she'll know what to do."

"Pika!"

Ash was slowly growing more and more impatient as the minutes passed by and wasn't sure if he would be able to wait for her any longer.

He looked over at the clock by his bed, which now read four thirty-three. "That's it, I'm gonna call her." He sat up on the mattress and pulled out his cell phone, swiftly dialing Misty's number.

xx

Back at the bridal store, Misty was relieved that Ash was calling so she had an excuse to get off that damned platform and over to a corner of the store where she wouldn't be so embarrassed from wearing the very stripper-like Bridesmaids dress. It looked like something from a Las Vegas wedding. _Nope, probably much worse, _she thought to herself.

"Guys, I have to take this call okay?" She looked over at May, Suzie, and Dawn, which of whom the first two probably wished their phones would start ringing as well. They all nodded as she stepped off the platform carefully, holding onto the hem of her dress hoping to Mew that it would not ride up any further and ending up flashing the entire store.

"Hello?" She talked into the phone from a more secluded area in the establishment.

"Misty! When will you be back? I have something important to tell you!" Ash exclaimed impatiently, seeming very annoyed.

"Probably soon, we're done picking out the wedding dress, and the... bridesmaids dresses." Misty wasn't even sure the dresses could be considered bridesmaids dresses, but they were in a bridal store, so she guessed she would have to believe it. "What do want to tell me, anyways?" She asked curiously, a little surprised at the tone of his voice.

"Well, it's about Paul."

"Uh huh," Misty said, growing very skeptical. "Ash, what did you do?"

"Me?! Why do you assume it was _me _who did something?" He exclaimed through the phone.

"I don't know, maybe because you've been rude to him ever since we arrived here." She was clearly becoming annoyed.

"I don't believe this! You should have heard what he said to me and Drew at the golf course, what he said about _you_!" Ash was becoming angrier by the second.

"Me? Don't bring me into this Ash Ketchum! Paul has changed, and you seem to be the only one who doesn't see that. It's just all about you and your stupid ego, isn't it!"

"I gave him a chance, and he proved to be the same big jerk as he was years ago. Why can't you believe me, Misty?!"

"Unless I have any proof, I don't think I can believe you Ash."

"So you're gonna believe _Paul _over your own husband?! Good to know where I stand!" Ash exclaimed angrily while rapidly hanging up the phone.

Misty was appalled that Ash had just hung up on her and very angry to say the least. Who was he to bring her into his own selfish problems with Paul, anyways?

"Hmph!" Misty walked back over to where the girls were and she realized they had all changed back into their regular attire.

"Misty, I know you love that dress, but since we're heading back to the hotel, I think you should take it off so we can pay for it," Dawn laughed. Misty couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not, but she shrugged it off and walked into the dressing room to change back into her own clothes, for which she was extremely grateful.

When they were all back in the parking lot and Dawn had placed all the dresses carefully in the back, Misty realized just how much she didn't want to go back to the hotel and face Ash right now. There would probably just be another huge argument and she really didn't want to deal with that at the moment.

"You okay, Misty?" Suzie asked, sensing something was wrong.

Misty looked up at her, "What? Oh - yeah, sure…"

Suzie didn't really believe her, but decided to drop it for now. As soon as they got in the car, Dawn suddenly spoke up from the driver's seat. "Oh my god! I almost forgot about my Bachelorette party!"

"What?" May spoke up first, but sounded strangely excited at the same time.

"Yep!" Dawn exclaimed. "I planned to take you all to the new club _Addiction _tonight for my Bachelorette party! Surprise!" She turned and flashed a big smile at everyone.

"Aren't you too young to get into a club, Dawn?" Misty raised an eyebrow.

"And you too, May?" Suzie added.

"I know a guy," Dawn winked. "And don't worry, I promise me and May won't have any alcohol, right May?"

"Well... right." May seemed a little wary about going to the club, even though she was even a year older than Dawn herself, but still decided to agree. It really did sound fun.

"I really don't know about this, Dawn." Suzie was a little annoyed at how irresponsible Dawn was being.

"Don't worry about it, everything will be fine. No alcohol for me, just dancing, promise! You're okay with this, right Misty?"

Everyone's eyes seemed to float to Misty at that point and she wasn't sure why she was suddenly the decision maker in this situation. She was twenty-two sure, but Suzie was twenty-four. Misty knew it wasn't the best idea to go to the club with two underage people. She knew it was against her better judgement, no matter how much Dawn promised that she and May wouldn't consume alcohol. But at the same time, it would get her away from Ash for a while longer… She really did feel bad for wanting to be away from her husband, almost hated herself even. She was starting to become more compelled to go to the club now, but going with May and Dawn just felt too irresponsible, no matter how close to twenty-one they were.

Misty sighed, "I don't think we should go… I'm sure we could have your bachelorette party somewhere else, Dawn." She tried to sound convincing, but her tone almost implied that she really didn't hate the idea.

"Misty, come on!" Dawn looked at her with puppy dog eyes. "Stop worrying about being responsible for once! People go to clubs all the time underage. And we will have you and Suzie with us anyways, so it will be totally safe!" She held up a finger up with confidence while she said this with a smile. "Don't you agree with me, May?"

"Huh? Oh um, ya I think we would have fun!" May said with a happy, yet nervous tone. "I don't know if Drew would be alright with it, though." She began to feel conflicted on the decision she should make. "Maybe it's not the best idea for me to go."

"Well, you don't have to tell him," Dawn suggested, but May looked at her questioningly.

Suzie spoke up. "I agree with Misty that this is not the best idea. However, it's clear to me that you are set on this and would go with or without us." She sighed at what she was about to say, but decided to go with it. "I've concluded that it's best that me and Misty might as well go with you and make sure you both will be alright and not do anything inappropriate."

Misty suddenly felt forced into this. If Drew or Paul, or any of the boys found out about this whole thing, they would all surely blame Suzie and herself for allowing it to happen.

She was broken out of her thoughts as Dawn squealed in excitement while May looked like she might be nauseous and thinking of possible regret while she tried smiling along with her.

xx

"I can't believe she wouldn't believe me!" Ash complained to Drew with a bang of his fist on the table. They were sitting at the small bar of the Jubilife City hotel with Pikachu by Ash's side.

"I know! Paul's got everyone fooled," Drew agreed. "I tried calling May too, but she forgot her cell phone in our hotel room." He sweat dropped at his wife's forgetfulness.

Ash sweat dropped too, remembering when he traveled through the Hoenn region and how May tended to be quite the forgetful person.

"Finally! Our drinks are here," Drew said with an almost relieved tone of voice as the bartender handed them each a tall glass of beer.

"Uh, you got me one, too?"

"Oh, come on Ash! You're twenty-one years old, which means you're at the legal drinking age." Drew took a gulp of his beer as he said this, seeming to have forgotten their problems with Paul altogether.

He then quickly decided that it would be fine, especially if it was only one drink. Besides, he had had a few drinks here and there after turning twenty-one and in all cases, nothing had gone wrong.

xx

Misty was sitting at the bar while she occasionally looked over at Dawn and May, who were clearly having a good time on the dance floor of _Addiction, _the club they were within. She couldn't help but consider that some breed of alcoholic had chosen the questionable name.

She looked back at the dance floor and to her surprise Suzie looked like she was having the most fun out of practically everyone in the whole building. Misty never thought Suzie to be a party animal, but then again, she hadn't known her very well so far in the first place. She thought for a moment to wonder how Suzie had fallen for Brock. He was a great guy, but his methods of getting a girl were always… not the best, to say the least – and quite creepy, too. She let out a small laugh for the first time since her phone call with Ash while she recalled the days when she would have to drag Brock away by the ear to keep him from basically sexually harassing every pretty girl he met.

"So miss, what can I get for you tonight?" Misty turned around on the bar stool to see a tall man, roughly in his early thirties, looking down at her as he leaned against the counter. She could smell the breath of alcohol surrounding her.

"Oh, um, nothing please. I'm just sitting here for now." She had never been one to care much for drinking. It was usually just champagne at special occasions such as New Year's Eve, or formal dinners.

"Well, if you change your mind, just let me know," He smiled at her before heading over to another person seated a few seats down.

"I'll do that then…" She replied faintly to the passing man before hearing her cell produce a single ring, indicating she had received an incoming text message. She drew it up, but quickly grew a sour expression across her face when she realized who the messenger was. Ash apparently was curious as to why she hadn't arrived back to the hotel already and mentioned that Drew was concerned about May's whereabouts as well.

By this point, Misty was becoming highly agitated to hear from Ash as she was reminded of their argument earlier on the phone that day. She slipped her cell phone back into the pocket of her shorts, wanting nothing to do with him altogether.

Her anger had sunken over her, controlling her actions much like when she would, without thinking, pound Ash with her mallet when they were younger (admittedly a few times at this age as well).

"Bartender, I changed my mind!" She waved her hand over at the man who had talked with her just a few minutes ago. He walked over, cleaning out the remainders of red wine from a cup with a white cloth before placing it back on the shelf among the rows of crystal clear glass.

He turned to face her with a smile. "Knew you'd come around. So what can I get ya?"

"Um…" Misty wasn't exactly sure what she wanted. She didn't have too much knowledge in the alcoholic department. "Just a beer, I guess?" It was a question, but she still said it with a confidence in her voice, intertwined with a certain uneasiness which she mostly pushed out of the realm of her conscious mind. "Just give me whatever you recommend," She ended with a tone of finality that even she believed.

"Coming right up," He replied so instantly that Misty found herself almost missing the words as they came out of his mouth.

xx

It started with one drink, just one innocent beer. Then it turned into another one and another one after that. Before Ash knew it he and Drew were in a contest, taking shots one after the other. Other people huddled around the two, cheering them on and anticipating for someone to lose. Drew downed his sixth glass, ending with a sour expression and his fist in the air while the people clapped. Ash followed with his sixth one, raising two fists in the air in a sloppy manner while he tried to keep his balance. A few more and the room had started shifting and moving. The ceiling was drifting away with his conscious being and his head had begun spinning with the room. Ash fell out of his seat and the people were gone in a moment. Across the room Drew was face down, shirtless on the floor with empty shot glasses surrounding him.

He saw a flash of light from the corner of his eye, blinding him into darkness.

* * *

><p>I don't know how I feel about this chapter, but I hope it was alright and interesting for you to read.<p>

I also want to say that I laughed so hard when writing the part about Drew being passed out and shirtless on the floor lmfao.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters whatsoever.


	5. Update

Hi everyone.

So I know that it has been a very, very long time since I have updated this story and all of you who have been following this story definitely deserve to be pissed as hell at me for that. Considering all the comments asking for updates for this story, I feel really bad for taking so long to even make any sort of update at all letting you guys know what's up/why I haven't been posting.

Honestly I really have not been into continuing this story anymore. I'm not very happy with it and I have so little motivation to put work into it. I'm posting this to let you guys know that as of now this story will not be continued and most likely won't in the future. I'm not going to say never, because maybe one day I'll feel the urge to start working on it again. For now though it's safe to say that I have no plans to finish this story.

I am very sorry to all of you who have been waiting for me to update and I know I've been a shitty person for ignoring you. Based on all the comments, I am really flattered that there are quite a few people who really like my story.

As far as publishing any more stories on this website, I may consider doing some one-shots from time to time if inspiration strikes, but that should be about it.

I'm sorry to all of those I have let down. You don't have to forgive me, but I thought I'd at least give you SOME sort of update, finally.


End file.
